Fill the Space
by Cheese Wizzard
Summary: The Grand Inquisitor finds Ezra as a child and decides to train him in the ways of the Dark side. Years later the crew of the Ghost attempt to infiltrate the Inquisitor base. Just as everything seems to go wrong, a surprising Inquisitor-in-training decides to help out. Space Family. Hiatus? I need to catch up on the new series... also this is really hard to write for, don't be mad!


12

 **5 years ago.**

Ezra ducks and weaves through the crowded streets of Lothal, aware of the dozen or so stormtroopers running after him. Their robotic shouts lost in the crowds, they roughly push past anyone in their way.

Whatever Ezra stole, it must be worth a lot.

He glances down at the small box in his hand, which he'd swiped of a passing bike. When he'd taken a look inside, he's found something that wasn't like anything he'd ever seen, a circular rim of metal, around a long grip from either side. There are some small buttons against the grip, or handle, but Ezra doesn't dare try them out until he's alone.

—

"This way!" The last bucket head rushes past Ezra's hiding place, leaving the ten year old in peace.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, Ezra makes a beeline for his place of safety: the aptly named 'Ezra's Tower'.

—

Ezra inspects his stolen prize with a bored curiosity. He still can't tell what it's supposed to be, and his gut is telling him not to find out.

Unfortunatley, just as his curiosity got the better of him and he reached for one of the buttons, the tower shakes violently.

Knocked to the floor, Ezra pulls himself up and towards the door. On the balcony, he looks down to see the small swarm of stormtroopers attempting to open the entrance, and looks up to see s small transport only a few meters away, it's canons at the ready.

"How interesting." A warped voice calls down from the ship. "I'm surprised you were bested by a child, Agent Cander."  
A quieter, warbled voice responds, too faint for Ezra to hear.

"Regardless…" The voice returns, along with a black figure on the ship in front of Ezra. His grey skin and yellow eyes giving the young boy the chills.

"I'll need to take back that saber." 

"Open fire."  
Ezra's eyes widen at the command, which is accompanied by the loud cocking of half a dozen guns pointed in his direction.

The man ignores another warbled message, simply grinning as he watches on.

Ezra instinctively raises his arms to cover his face, a thick fear swelling from his gut and spreading to the rest of him.

But the hit never came.

—

"Interesting." The Grand inquisitor smiles as the stormtroopers by his sides looks around in confusion.

The two dozen or so shots, still glowing a bright red, hang suspended in mid air between the ship and tower.

The boy still has his eyes closed and arms out in front of him, almost shaking from the pressure.

"Interesting indeed."

—

 **Present Day**

"Are you _sure_?" Kanan looks unconvinced.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Hera insists. "Even Commander Sato thinks going is a good idea."  
"Well, I'm still not sure." Kana sighs. "It's seems improbable that we'd just _stumble_ upon the base."  
"We didn't 'stumble' upon it." Hera defends. "We tracked one of their ships back."  
"Don't you think it's strange that they didn't notice? Those tricks have never worked before." Kanan rebuts.

"Then we got lucky." Hera exasperates. "But we can't pass up this opportunity!"  
"I know that!" Kanan scowls. "But it's too risky."  
"Commander Sato's getting us as much support as possible." Hera consoles. "And if this _does_ work, we'll finally have the upper hand on the Inquisitors."  
"This is a bad idea." Kanan exhales.

"Is that a yes?" Hera leans forward.  
"…Fine." Kanan resigns. "Yes."

—

Ezra stares up at the grey walls of his room, almost exactly matching his grey-toned uniform. They'd confiscated his equipment, again, after another wayward outing.  
It wasn't his fault that the bucket-heads were so fun to mess with. If Ezra had the chance, he'd prank the other Inquisitors on base, but it's probably more trouble than it's worth.

—

"It's a little out of the way, isn't it?" Sabine watches the small, rotating moon hologram in front of her.

"Well, it seems to be the right place." Hera says. "The ship we tracked is definitely there. And, the planet has the right atmosphere to carry life."  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Zeb grumbles.

"But imaging what'll happen if we succeed." Sabine says excitedly. "And imagine what supplies they have there- the place seems almost completely self-sufficient."

"Well, we won't have much time to grab their things." Kanan adds. "We need to be in and out as fast as we can."

"Yeah, I know." Sabine deflates slightly.

"What's the plan anyway?" Zeb asks. "Specifically."

"We're waiting for our scouts to return." Hera answers. "They'll be able to give us the details, like how we're getting in and out."  
"Speaking of…" Kanan grimaces. "They should have been back a few hours ago."

"We just have to wait and see." Hera sighs before continuing. "But the plan is to reach their main data bases and take whatever we can."  
"You know, we're not exactly known for subtlety." Sabine adds. "This'll only work if we're not seen, or caught."  
"She's right." Kanan agrees. "Why us?"  
"Why _you_ , mostly." Hera answers, leaning forward to poke Kanan in the chest. "Commander Sato thinks it's best to be you."  
"Then, what are you doing?"  
"We'll wait outside." Hera explains, leaning back. "And only interfere is necessary."  
"Which it probably will be." Zeb grumbles. "Knowing our luck."

—

"Ugh." Ezra rolls over on his uncomfortable bed, letting his arms splay out over his head. "This sucks."

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocks the building, almost knocking Ezra off his bed.  
"What was that?"  
Jumping up, he heads to his door, which is still locked. But it's not like that's ever stopped him before.

It only takes a second to get the door open, letting Ezra hurry down the empty corridor towards the explosion.

" _All troopers to the west entrance. I repeat, All troopers to the west entrance. The facility has been breached by unknown insurgents._ _"_

"That's new." Ezra hesitates for a second before continuing forward. The west entrance should just be through here…

—

" _C-Commander!_ " The fuzzy voice are barely audible through the communicator.

"What's happened!?" Commander Sato demands with a grimace.

" _We-We_ _'_ _ve been found! We_ _'_ _re trying to-_ _"_ The audio cuts of suddenly, leaving a heavy static in it's place.

"Come in, Forest 5! Are you still there!?" Sato calls into his receiver, but there's no response.

"Commander?" Hera jogs into the room. "I heard shouting, has something happened?"  
"Looks like we won't be able to continue." Sato says grimly. "The scouts were discovered just now, and they've failed to relay their findings."  
"There must be something…" Hera says. "Are you sure-"

" _Commander!_ _"_ A new voice calls through, accompanied by the distant sound of gunfire.  
"Forest 3!" Sato lets out a short sigh of relief. "What's your status?"  
" _We_ _'_ _ve boarded the ship and are preparing to take off, sir. Car- uh, Forest 5 and Forest 2 didn_ _'_ _t make it, sir._ _"  
_ "I see…" Sato replies sadly. "Are you being pursued?"  
" _Yessir, but we_ _'_ _re about to enter hyperspace._ "  
"We'll see you on the other side." Sato nods, turning to those behind him. "Prepare for their arrival. Be ready to treat any wounded."

—

Ezra watches the rebel ship disappear in a flash of light, it's form firing off into the darkness of space.

Keeping behind a corner, Ezra watches as a few Inquisitors reenter, all looking equally displeased.

"You should be in your room."

Ezra tries not to jump and he turns to face the Grand Inquisitor, a false smile on his lips.

"Oh." Ezra takes a step back, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to see what was going on."  
"Nothing is anymore." The Inquisitor dismisses. "Head back, now."  
"Uh, sure- yes, sir." Ezra quickly retreats back the way he came, completely aware of the Inquisitor's gaze on his back.

—

"They're here!" Sabine spots the ship first, one side still smoking lightly. It slowly lowers itself into the hanger bay, still causing large gashes across the otherwise spotless floor.

Hera jumps up the the entrance as one of the scouts wrenches the door open.

"Hey!" Hera catches the woman as she stumbles, one hand pressed to her side.

"Sabine!" Hera turns to the Mandelorian, who's already jogging over. "Call for a stretcher!" 

—

"This is all the data that was recovered." Commander Sato, opens the notes on a data-pad. "We now have a good idea of the base's layout and defences."  
"I sense a 'but'…" Hera murmurs, just loud enough for Kanan to hear.

"But, it's likely things will change, now that they are aware that we know their location." Sato sighs. "Not to mention the prisoners they took."  
"Then we'll have to get them out." Hera says.

"If they're still alive by then." An unnamed figure whispers.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Another murmurs.

"When are we going?" Kanan speaks up. "We can't abandon this, especially after out losses."  
"He's right." Hera agrees. "We should move in as soon as possible, before they can make too many major changes."  
"Then, is your crew prepared to leave?" Sato asks seriously.

"Anytime." 

—

"Now!?" Sabine stares as Hera prepares the engine.  
"The sooner the better." Hera replies. "Go find Zeb."  
"Uh, right." Sabine hurries out of the cockpit.

"And Chopper?" Hera turns to the buzzing droid. "Double check our shields, we can't risk anything going wrong." 

—

"This is nuts." Zeb collapses onto the small couch, watching Kanan hurry past.

"It's out only shot." Kanan replies. "The sooner the better."  
"That's what Hera said." Sabine grins, rolling a few explosives in her hands.

"Well, it's true." Kanan nods, heading up to the top guns.

"I can't believe this." Zeb says as the ship begins to rise. "I can't believe we're doing this."  
"Maybe it'll be fun." Sabine shrugs. "Anything to piss off the empire right?"  
"Sure, right." 

—

Ezra can faintly hear the loud footsteps of stormtroopers, and various other people he's not bothered to remember, banging around outside his door.

Loud shouts disrupt his sleep, leaving him staring at the ceiling, again.

—

"There it is!" Hera first spots the moon in front of them, complete with an array of buildings scattered across the surface.

" _That_ _'_ _s_ it?" Sabine stares at the surprisingly small moon. "It's smaller than I thought."  
"Well, the empire is full of surprised." Hera mutters before turning to her com. "Kanan? Head to the Phantom."  
" _Got it._ " Kanan's voice quickly replies.  
"Sabine." Hera turns to the teen. "You're going too."  
"Really!?" Sabine stares at Hera, surprised.

"They've probably heightened their defences." Hera sighs. "And I'd feel better if you went with Kanan."

"Are you sure?" Sabine tries to hide her excitement. "I mean-"

"Get going, Spectre 5." Hera smiles. "I'd hate for you to miss your ride."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Hera mumbles as Sabine disappears through the doorway.

Chopper buzzes in understanding, waving his tiny arms around.

"Hey, Hera?" Zeb awkwardly enters the cockpit.

"Yes, Zeb?" Hera glances over her shoulder to see him.  
"Where's Sabine going?" Zeb wonders, taking his seat.

"She's going with Kanan." Hera replies, turning back to the base in front of her. "Which means you're the only back-up they're getting."  
"…Karabast."

—

"Hera? We're heading in." Kanan speaks into his communicator as he carefully pilots the Phantom.

" _Good luck, love._ " Hera replies. " _See you on the other side._ "  
"Yeah, see you." Kanan drops the small devices, placing both hands on the controls.

—

 **Ten minutes later.**

Ezra sits up suddenly, a weird feeling swirling in his gut. Luckily, it didn't seem to be a sign of danger, but Ezra still gets out of bed. Leaning against the wall, he stares at the door, daring it to open.

—

"Ready?" The Phantom easily attaches to the moon. Surprisingly, the surface has a pretty stable gravity, letting the two move easily towards the base a little ways away.  
"By the way." Sabine turns to Kanan. "How exactly are we getting in?"  
"The main buildings are connected with large air vents." Kanan hurriedly explains. "They don't go all the way in, but it's far enough."  
"Vents? Are you sure we'll fit?"  
"Sure enough." Kanan answers. "They're relatively large, the air quality here isn't exactly the best.

"Great." Sabine mutters, just as the base comes into view.

The large, grey buildings create a patchwork of buildings, all overlapping onto each other randomly.

"It doesn't look like an Imperial base." Sabine muses. "Far too abstract for their tastes."  
"That might be the point." Kanan says. "They haven't got their symbol anywhere on the outside either. They probably don't want just anyone knowing they're here." 

—

Slowly, Ezra sits on the floor, fingers drumming against the metal or the walls in boredom.  
But the feeling is still there.

—

"Here." Kanan stops at a spot along a high wall, where a large square, dotted with holes, juts out slightly. Reaching out one hand, Kanan easily uses the Force to tear it away, opening up the pseudo hallway.

"Neat." Sabine jumps inside, letting Kanan recover their entrance, bend careful to leave it slightly loose.

—

Ezra immediately hears the muffled sounds, dismissing them as more guards nearby.

Except, the noises slowly grow louder, seemingly coming from the roof.

Ezra racks his brain to think of what's above him. It's not a corridor…or an office.

"The vent system." Ezra mutters, stepping off the wall. He's used the system more than once to move around without being seen.

But who's using them now?

—

"We're too loud." Sabine whispers, flinching at her echoing footsteps.  
"I noticed." Kanan scowls. "This place isn't exactly meant for walking."  
"So? What do we do?" Sabine asks, letting Kanan overtake her.  
"Just follow my lead." 

—

It doesn't take long for the voices to reach Ezra's ears, and it takes even less time for them to become audible.

" _That_ _'_ _s not a plan._ "  
" _It_ _'_ _s the best we can do. It_ _'_ _s not like we can com back right now,_ we _have to avoid sending any signals._ "  
" _Still-_ "

Ezra looks up at the small grate above him, letting the voices flow through effortlessly.  
Reaching out one hand, Ezra takes a deep breath, focusing.

Almost immediately, the grate falls free, landing on the ground with a clatter.

Also landing in front of the teen, is a man. His green clothes telling Ezra that he has nothing to do with the grey-obsessed empire. 

—

Kanan senses it first, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What-" Sabine's voice cuts out as the floor falls out from under him, landing him on a stone, cold floor.

"What the…" Kanan looks up, seeing Sabine looking down at him.

"Uh…"  
Kanan lowers his gaze to look at the younger teen a few meters away.

The first thing he notices is the almost-black, grey uniform on the boy. Secondly, and more worrying, are the boy's dark yellow eyes, the colour probably more akin to a gold.

"Are you okay?" The boy wanders forward awkwardly. "I didn't mean to…uh…" His eyes dart upwards, to where Sabine's head is lowered into the room. "You were making a lot of noise."  
"You're weird, for an Imperial." Sabine drops down in front of Kanan.  
"Uh, thanks?" The boy awkwardly replies. "Who are you anyways?"  
"…" Sabine turns to look at Kanan, waiting for his response.

"You first." Kanan says, stepping next to Sabine.  
"Ezra." Ezra holds out his hand instinctively, only to draw it back quickly.  
"You live here?" Sabine asks, looking around the dark, grey room.

"Unfortunately." Ezra shrugs.

"Try decorating." Sabine suggests. "Might brighten up the place."  
"Already tried." Ezra says. "No one else appreciated it."

"Anyway…" Kanan inturrupts. "Why haven't you-"

"Told everyone you're here?" Ezra finishes with a grin. "Tattling isn't really my thing."  
"What is your thing, kid?" Sabine asks. "Maybe it could be helping some random rebels to mess with the empire." Ezra says casually. "Or maybe not."  
"Try the first one." Sabine says.  
"You want to help us?" Kanan raises an eyebrow, sill suspicious.  
"It's not like I _want_ to be here." Ezra mutters before saying louder. "Sure."  
"Got any plan better than vent walking?" Sabine asks, gesturing to the open grate above them.

"You're just in the wrong vent." Ezra grins excitedly.  
"The wrong-"

"Here." Ezra ducks down by his bed, revealing a smaller grate by it's side. "It'll be a little tight for you, but it's soundproof and goes through the entire facility."  
"Not bad." Sabine crouches by the grate.. "Is it meant to be open?"

"Nope." Ezra smiles. "But no lock can stop Ezra Bridger."

—

"I honestly can't believe you're going along with this plan." Sabine calls forward to Kanan.

"I just have a feeling." Kana mutters, slightly annoyed at the tight crawlspace. "Can't tell if it's good or bad yet, though."

"You hear that?" Sabine says, suddenly raising her voice. "Are you good or bad?"  
" _I_ _'_ _m glad that you have so much faith in me._ " Ezra's humorous tone speaks through Sabine's communicator.

"He's always this way." Sabine grins. "Don't worry about it."

" _I won_ _'_ _t, thanks_."  
"Was that necessary?" Kanan wishes he could turn to the teen.  
"Yes."

—

Ezra jogs down the currently empty corridors, listening to the quiet conversation through a small communicator.

Coming to a stop, Ezra turns to a small, reenforced door. Leaning towards the lock, Ezra just gestures towards it, letting the Force unlock and open the door.

Inside, the small room has a few shelves against the walls, holding a few mismatched boxes.

Ezra immediately heads to a black one right by the door. The top has a small lock atop it, which easily comes apart.

Inside, there's a small, orange bag, which Ezra slings over his shoulder. Underneath sits his lightsaber, specially made and designed by the teen himself.

—

"We're here." Sabine raises her arm to speak to Ezra, who's been silent up to now.

" _Okay, give me a second_ _…_ "  
Kanan tries not to start as the small barrier in front of him grinds open.

" _And I assume it worked, seeing that the alarms aren_ _'_ _t going off._ " Ezra lets out a sigh of relief as the rebels continue forward.

" _Now go through the third grate on your left, that_ _'_ _ll take you to the data-bases._ " Ezra continues." _The guards_ _'_ _ll be back in just a minute, so be quick_."  
"Gotcha." Sabine nods as Kanan pushes the grate away.

—

Ezra sits patiently at the power board in the wall. No guards should come by for another few minutes, but he'd prefer not to risk it.

—

Of course, since it was _them_ , Kanan wasn't surprised when things started to go wrong.

A loud alarm shrieks just as Sabine reaches the control panel. Flashing red lights sink down from the ceiling and the grate from which they came snaps shut.

"That's not good." Sabine says, looking up at Kanan. "What now?"  
"Get the data." Kanan says. "And pass me that com."

—

" _What_ _'_ _s going on?_ " Kanan's voice whispers to Ezra, who's frantically messing with the power board.

"No idea." Ezra says through gritted teeth. "Give me a minute."  
" _I doubt we have that much time._ "

"Then give me a second!" Ezra rummages through his bag, abandoning the board.

After a few seconds, he pulls out a grey earpiece, which he slips on. Almost immediately, a static-filled voice starts speaking.

" _Send forces to the data-bases and surrounding corridors._ " That was commander…whatshisname.  
" _Are you sure?_ " Some guard, Ezra decides.

" _The captured rebels have given us all we need._ " Ezra tries not to grimace at the sound of the Grand Inquisitor's voice. He turns to the communicator in his name and speaks directly to Kanan.

"The rebels caught yesterday spilled the beans, apparently."

—

"We're busted." Sabine decides.

"Great." Kanan scowls. "Is there anything we can do?"  
" _I_ _'_ _ll keep an eye on the guards._ " Ezra supplies. " _I can direct you out of here_ _…_ _If we_ _'_ _re lucky._ "  
"Which we never are." Kanan sighs.

" _I_ _'_ _d get moving soon, too._ " Ezra adds. " _There_ _'_ _s about a dozen bucket-heads, uh,_ stormtroopers _coming your way._ "

—

Ezra quickly moves through the corridors, luckily, the stormtroopers and agents don't seem bothered by his presence. It was the Inquisitors he had to look out for.

"I'd get out of there." Ezra whispers.

" _Working on it!_ " Kanan's frustrated voice immediately replies.

"Leave through the back." Ezra advises. "As soon as you can."

"… _Alright, let_ _'_ _s go._ " Kanan says, accompanied by Sabine's faint voice. " _Got it!_ "

—

" _Now, take a left_."

Kanan and Sabine follow Ezra's word. It seems that for now, luck is on their side, seeing that they've yet to encounter anyone.

" _Go all the way down that corridor._ "  
"This is going surprisingly well." Sabine mutters.

" _Don_ _'_ _t jinx it_." Ezra warns.

"Yeah, yeah."

—

"You shouldn't be here."  
Ezra spins around to see the Eighth Brother looking at him, his white and blue face twisted disapprovingly and curiously.  
"No one keeps me away from the action." Ezra retorts, hiding his com behind his back.

"You've taken back your things too." The Brother sighs. "You're going to be caught."  
"You underestimate me." Ezra forces a grin.  
"Well, stay out of the east side." The Brother continues forward. " _He_ _'_ _s_ over there." 

—

"Kid!?" Kanan glares at the silent com in his hand.

"Kanan?" Sabine whispers. "We've got company."

—

" _The rebels are in corridor RT-4!_ " Ezra winces at the loud voice. " _All forces head over_!"  
"Oops." Ezra pulls out his hand-held. "Guys?"

" _A little late, aren_ _'_ _t you?_ " Kanan's angry voice is almost inaudible amongst the loud gunfire.

"Sorry." Ezra apologises. "I was almost busted."  
" _And now_ we're _busted._ " Sabine says.

"Yeah, sorry." Ezra apologises again. "But if you're looking for a way out…"  
" _Get on with it._ "  
"Go through the right." Ezra advises. "Most of 'em are coming from your left side."  
" _Right, left, yeah, alright._ "

—

"They're surprisingly competent." The Grand Inquisitor muses.  
"Don't worry." An Imperial Agent says. "They'll soon be apprehended."

"I'm not worried." The Inquisitor smiles. "Simply curious."

—

"Keep going that way." Ezra advises. "I'll meet you in a second."  
" _Are you sure?_ " Kanan's voice crackles to life. " _About being near us._ "  
"It shouldn't be too much trouble." Ezra says. "If we avoid everyone."  
" _Like that_ _'_ _s going to happen._ " Sabine adds.

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence._ " Kanan grumbles.

" _I_ _'_ _m just being realistic._ "

—

"Hey!" Sabine spots the teen first, leaning against a wall casually.

"Hey." Ezra moves forward to meet the two. "This way."

As the three start down the corridor, Kanan approaches Ezra.  
"How much further?" He asks, glancing behind himself for danger.

"Not far." Ezra reassures. "The back gate's just through here."

"Think we'll make it?" Sabine asks.

"As long as we're not-"

Ezra stops suddenly, causing Kanan to almost run into the former. "Kid!"  
"I should have expected this." The Seventh Sister shakes her head as she approaches. "You were never one to follow the rules."  
"You know me so well." Ezra says, taking a hesitant step back.

"Get out of the way." She demands, raising her red lightsaber. "I have to take out the trash."

—

"What now?" Sabine whispers, watching the Inquisitor move forward.  
"Damn." Kanan's hand head towards his belt. "This can't get any worse."  
"It can." Ezra mutters. "If we stay here much longer, the others'll get here."  
"Ugh." Sabine groans, twin blasters still fixed on the approaching Sister.

"Dammit." Kanan murmurs. "Seeing as we're as busted as we can get…"

—

The Seventh Sister tries not to flinch at the sight of the blue lightsaber. She would never have guessed…no, that's not right. Seeing that the kid latched onto them, it doesn't surprise her as much. He's a magnet of impossibilities.

—

"You two," Kanan glances back to the two teens. "Get out of here, head to the ship once you get the chance."  
"Once we…" Ezra repeats, eyes still fixated on Kanan's bright blue saber.

"What are you thinking?" Sabine demands.  
"Just do it." Kanan sighs, taking a step towards the Sister.  
"You think you'll make it?" She laughs and Kanan starts towards her.

"Go!" 

—

"Ugh!" Sabine groans. "Fine, let's go."  
"Huh?" Ezra barely has time to turn to her before she grabs his arm and speeds forward. "Hey!"

"You-" The Sister reaches out to the two, only for her blade to be swept away, drawing her eyes back to Kanan.

"Don't you know?" He says, raising his blade again. "You never take your eyes of your opponent." 

—

"Shouldn't we help!?" Ezra asks, still being dragged by Sabine.  
"In my experience…" Sabine glances behind her for a second. "It's better to do what he says."

"Hmph." Ezra isn't convinced, but let's himself continue forward.

—

"They should have reported back by now." Hera sighs, eyes fixed on the moon in front of her.  
"It hasn't been _that_ long, has it?" Zeb wonders, sprawled out on his seat.

"Still…" Hera reaches to her com.

—

" _Spectre 5? Come in Spec-_ _"_

"I'm here!" Sabine quickly replies, finally seeing their ship ahead of them.

" _What_ _'_ _s going on? I assume things didn_ _'_ _t quite go to plan._ "  
"You guessed it." Sabine answers. "We're heading back to the Phantom now, well, I am anyway."  
"You _are? What about-_?

"Everything's under control." Sabine responds. "Don't even worry."  
" _Spector 5_ _…_ "  
"See you soon!" Sabine quickly replaces her communicator as they reach the Phantom.

"A friend of yours?" Ezra asks, following Sabine onto the ship.  
"Hera." Sabine answers. "The captain."  
"How many of you are there?" Ezra wonders, slumping into a seat.  
"Just four." Sabine answers. "No, five, if you include Chopper."  
"Chopper?"  
"A droid." Sabine takes a seat across from him. "The other one's Zeb."  
"Right."

—

" _Open the door!_ " Kanan's voice makes Ezra jump.

"Got it!" Sabine immediately does as he says, grabbing onto the controls while Ezra heads towards the door.

The hatch opens slowly and with a worrying creak, revealing the grey horizon beyond.

Ezra immediately spots Kanan, his form running towards them. He also spots the dozen or so troopers running after him. Not to mention the familiar form of the Seventh Sister.  
Kanan quickly reaches the ship, jumping the last few meters to land right next to Ezra.

"Let's go!" He calls to Sabine, the Phantom already rising off the ground.

The Seventh Sister gets worryingly close, he lightsaber at the ready as blaster shots fly past her.

Ezra scowls, reaching out a hand towards her. It doesn't take much to knock her backwards, running into a random stormtrooper.

"Close the hatch!" Kanan shouts, taking a few steps back.

As the door creaks closed, Ezra can just see the Sister get back on her feet, a sharp glare unmissable on her face.

—

"That was nuts." Sabine declares, looking back at Kanan. "You alright?"  
"Fine." Kanan nods, looking over at Ezra.  
"What?" Ezra says, rubbing his arm awkwardly.  
"I guess you're coming with us." He sighs.  
"Am i?" Ezra perks up. "Can I?"  
"You don't seem desperate to return." Sabine laughs.  
"As if." Ezra says, an excited gleam lighting up his unnatural eyes. The combination throws Kanan off.

"We'll see what Commander Sato thinks." Kanan says, heading towards Sabine.

"Since when do you care what he says?" Sabine asks.

"…Since now."

—

"That your ship?" Ezra wonders, watching the Ghost slowly come into view.

"That's it." Sabine nods.

"You said there's three more of you?" Ezra remembers. "Are they there?"  
"Yup."  
"They'll be sending ships up here any second." Ezra says. "Can you fight back?"  
"Of course." Sabine answers. "Don't even worry, Hera'll leave them in the dust."

"…I just realised." Ezra slaps his hand to his face.  
"What?"  
"You haven't told me your names." Ezra says, looking at the two. "It's a little unfair, since you know mine."  
"…" Sabine glances over to Kanan, who just shrugs.  
"Sabine Wren." Sabine introduces. "And this moper is Kanan."  
"Nice to meet you." Ezra grins. "I mean, we already met, but-"

" _S-Spector five?_ _"_ A voice calls through Sabine's communicator.

"Hera." Sabine answers.  
 _"_ _Are you two alright? How_ _'_ _d it go? We lost you for a while there._ _"_

"We're fine." Sabine answers, looking over at Kanan.  
"Get ready to leave, Hera." Kanan adds. "We're expecting company."  
 _"_ _I_ _'_ _m ready when you are._ _"_

"We're just coming in now." Sabine says.

" _Good. I_ _'_ _ll see you here._ " 

—

The Phantom easily latches onto the Ghost. Kanan is the first to exit, dropping immediately into the larger ship.

"Come on." Sabine says, gesturing to Ezra. "I'll introduce you." 

—


End file.
